Anu X Tai Support
Character Anu Rai © HeartOfPinkSol Tai Blossom © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Tai: *beckoning to a girl in a tree* Come on Shelly... Come on down!! Anu: *skipping* Lalalala! Tai: Fine...stay up there! I'm going home! Anu: *continues to skip* Lalallalaalla! Tai: *starts to walk along and runs into her* Oof! Anu: WELL excuse you! Tai: Well, sorry! I didn't do it on purpose! Anu: Well then it’s okay! *smiles* I’m Anu! Tai: The name's Tai. Short for...well...that doesn't matter. Just call me Tai. Anu: Tai! Hi Tai! Tai: Yeah yeah...my name rhymes with everything. Anu: HEY! Your name rhymes with Tai! And, nooo. Your name doesn’t rhyme with Anu! Tai: Huh? ...You're not making any sense... Anu: You said your name rhymes with everything! Tai: Well...it's a saying like...it doesn't rhyme with EVERYTHING. But...like I spy Tai Tai. There he goes running by. It rhymes! Anu: Then if that’s what you meant you should be more specific. Tai: I...didn't think I had to. Anu: That statement could confuse people. Tai: Well...I just assumed that you knew what I was talking about. Anu: You assumed, but you were wrong! *laughs* Tai: Eh...I'm kinda' used to that. *chuckles* Anu: Used to what? Tai: ...Ehm...forget it. Anu: Are you sure? Cause I don’t forget things easily! Er…what’s your name again? Tai: Tai Blossom...like a flower. Anu: OH MY GOD! MY last name is Rai…that rhymes with Tai! Tai: Yes...we've been over that... Anu: Noooooooooooo. We just said that your name doesn’t rhyme with anything. We never said anything about my last name rhyming with your name! Tai: But I thought that...and you...oh forget it. Anu: *giggles* You say that a lot don’t you? Tai: Not usually...just today for some reason. Anu: Ohhhh. I wonder why. Tai: *narrows his eyes a bit* Yeah...I wonder... Anu: What are you doing with your eyes? *imitates him* Tai: My eyes? Erm...nothing. You know what, I think I'm late. I have to...go! Anu: Me too! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *skips away* Tai: ...And I thought Ashleigh was bad... 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Anu: *skipping* Nanananananana Tai: *runs up to her, grabbing her by the neck and locking her in a headlock* NOOGIE!! Wait...you're not Christine? Anu: *screams* I need an adult! I need an adult! Tai: *laughs and sets her down* My bad...you looked like my friend from behind... Anu: *breathing really fast* …………I think I still need an adult. Tai: W-Why? We don't need to involve the authorities! Anu: Oh it’s you! Tai: *laughs nervously* Yeah.... Anu: I remember your name…it rhymes with everything! Meverything…Severything….Deverything…no…Tai! No, that’s wrong….hm… Tai: No! That's right. Tai. Anu: If that’s right, then what’s left! *laughs* Tai: I'm...confused... Anu: Weird…I’m always the confused one. Tai: But...you're confusing me! Anu: Now I’m confused. Tai: You said...and then I said...and you were...what were you talking about? Anu: What are you talking about? Tai: I wasn't talking about anything... Anu: You are talking! Tai: I was only talking because you were confusing me! Anu: You can’t be confused because I’m confused! Tai: Gah! My head! Anu: What happened to your head? Tai: Just...stop talking so I can straighten things out... Anu: That’s awfully rude! *stomps away* Tai: But...UGH! You're confusing me!! 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Anu: *skipping* Tai: *training against a tree* HA! Anu: *bumps into him and screams* Tai: *winces at the shrill pitch* ...Geh...nice to see you too... Anu: *screams* My parents told me not to talk to strangers! Tai: But we...met. Just the other day. Anu: You might kidnap me! I need to find Barkha! *gasps* Tai: Why would I kidnap you? Anu: For whatever reasons people kidnap! Tai: What if I told you I'm not a kidnapper? Anu: Then you are a rapist! Tai: *his face turns bright red* WHAT?! Anu: Oh! Tai! Hi! Tai: *still bright red* NOW you recognize me?! Anu: I didn’t see you before. Before I saw this rapist who was trying to rape me or was he a kidnapper trying to kidnap me? Tai: There's a rapist/kidnapper out here?! Anu: Yeah! I was talking to them! But, then….you came! I was so scared! Tai: Where'd they go?! *draws his sword* I'll get them! Anu: *shrugs* I don’t know, but I do know you saved me! Tai: I did? I mean...yeah! I did! Anu: Thank you!! Tai: I guess that makes me a hero...right? Anu: *smiles* Yeah! Tai: So...maybe you should leave before those guys come back? Anu: I have you here to protect me! Tai: You think? Well I'm not so sure how well I'd hold up against that guy if I saw him again! *thinking* Not that I saw him the first time either... Anu: You saved me before! You know...I didn't even see him run away...I just remember his face being red then you appeared! Tai: Uh...*blinks in realization, but goes with it anyway* In that case, I'm sure he won't be coming back any time soon! Anu: Aw. I kinda wanna meet him and beat him up!' Tai: ....WHY?! Anu: They tried to do bad things to me! I'll get my best tomes and would have them regret it! Tai: *pales a bit* B-But what if they didn't mean it! Anu: How do you know if they meant it or not? Tai: Well...not....all people are bad. It could have been a case of mistaken identity. Anu: Huh? Tai: ...He could really be a nice guy! Anu: No nice guys tries to kidnap innocent girls! Tai: What...if he wasn't trying to kidnap you? Anu: How would you know what he was trying to do or not trying to do…unless…you are him! *screams* Tai: Yikes...*rubs his ear* You sure can scream loud. Anu: I’m getting the police! Tai: Wh-wha-NO! Please don't! I didn't do anything! Anu: Hm…should I trust you? What’s your name?! Tai: ...I'm...Tai... Anu: Like Tai-Chi? Tai: ...Kind...of...I guess... Anu: Hi Tai-Chi! You are under arrest for…….what did you do again? Tai: But I didn't do anything! Anu: Then why was I thinking of bringing you to the police! Tai: ...You...weren't? Anu: …I’m so confused!! Tai: You're confused? Think about me! Anu: Ugh! Then let's forget that! Tai: You mean, you haven't forgotten already? Anu: Forget about what? Tai: Oh goddess! This is hopeless! I'm threw with this!! *leaves* Anu: What? No…I mean I was pretending to forget! that’s what I just said!! *frowns* 'End of Support A ' Anu, the Forgetful Princess and Tai, the Confused Prince The two met again, and to Tai’s surprise, Anu remembered who he was. She apologized and Tai forgave her. The two became great friends, which soon became a brother-sister relationship. Tai respected Anu like if she were one of his real blood siblings. Anu did the same respecting him like a sibling, though she treated him a bit like a sister rather than a brother since she has never had a brother before.